


Stolen Moments

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. *Almost* PWP. Just a few stolen moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written October 2012.

Janeway's back arched away from the mattress, her hands clutching the sheets. Her breath came in short gasps and she moaned in ecstasy as little jolts of electricity ran through her. There was just one thought on her mind. "Chakotay..."

His hands and lips were all over her, stroking, kissing, touching her in all the right places. Her body quivered with the need for release and she blindly groped around, desperate to feel him close. "Please..."

He knew what she wanted and how she wanted it and only moments later she collapsed in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. He enfolded her in his embrace, curling his body around hers and nuzzling her neck, waiting for the storm to subside. In time her breathing slowed, but her heart continued to beat painfully in her chest. She had come to hate this moment, dreading what would, what _had_ to follow.

His voice was in her ear, soft, deep and loving. "I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you, too," she whispered with tears in her eyes, then reached out a hand. There was a soft 'thump'.

With a sigh of regret she picked up the mobile holographic emitter and tossed it onto her nightstand. She knew she would have to give it back, and soon. The Doctor was already looking for it all over and to save face she had been forced to assign several people to the 'search' who were really needed elsewhere.

Janeway rolled over and sighed deeply. Just one more night. Surely she could get away with that...

-==/ The End \==-

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens when Chakotay finds out who stole the emitter, check out my sequel, "Nothing Like the Real Thing"...


End file.
